1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an electrical transformer structure and, more particularly, it pertains to a three-phase electrical transformer coil and core assembly having transformer components mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical distribution transformer components are mounted within a tank where they are commonly cooled with an insulating or cooling dielectric fluid such as mineral oil. In the past transformer components, such as tap changers, fuses, and circuit breakers, have been mounted within the tank and normally on the inner surface of the tank wall such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,811. A disadvantage of such mounting locations has been the necessity of mounting the component after the transformer core-coil assembly has been lowered into the tank, or dismounting the components prior to removing the transformer core-coil assembly from the tank.